


一对耳钉的深思

by Zpanni



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zpanni/pseuds/Zpanni
Summary: 终于记得来发ao3惹。





	1. Chapter 1

隋文静再次见到金博洋的时候与前面几次都没什么不同，这人坐在椅子或沙发，身上一件艳红的队服外套，低着脑袋玩手机。 

她叫了一声：“天天”

沙发上的小孩茫然的抬起头来：“啊、？...哦，静姐呀。”

他笑了，露出两颗虎牙：“好久不见。”

“是好久不见啊。”隋文静坐了下来，“最近咋样？”

金博洋歪了歪脑袋：“该吃吃该睡睡该练练。你还不了解我吗？”说着他摸了摸自己的头发，有些得意的向隋文静眨眼：“新烫的。好看不？”

“难看得要死，”姑娘翻了一个白眼，用手敲了敲金博洋的脑袋，“你这发型炸得跟啥似的心里没点数吗？上一场比赛看录像简直跟去了荒野求生似的。你网上的粉丝都说想把你这毛给直接剃了。”

金博洋瞪眼，有点痛心：“...我靠，这届粉丝这么残暴吗？？”

“那可不。听姐一句，赶紧把头发给弄好，不然这副样子估计连羽生都要嫌你了。”她顿了一下，“说到羽生结弦，他最近咋样？你们有见面吗？”

羽生结弦。

这个名字让金博洋下意识晃神—— 太久了。真的太久没听到这四个字被连在一起念出来。久到他连叫这个名的人长什么模样都要回忆很久。

等回过神过来的时候金博洋发现自己的手莫名其妙的握成了一个拳，用力得指甲陷到了手心的肉里，有些疼。

“羽生？”他把手放松开，轻轻活动了一下手指，“应该也在忙训练吧...不知道。我跟他分手很久了。”

隋文静震惊：“分手？！”

她不可置信的看着身边的金博洋，“你怎么没跟我讲过这件事？好好的干嘛会分手？谁提的？分多久了？”

隋文静的话像手榴弹般一席的全丢过来弄得金博洋不知所措：“......这事老和身边的人说也没啥意思啊。分手我提的。分多久了？嗯...”他盯着地板思考了一下，“忘了。”

“忘了？！——臭小子你可长点心吧？”隋文静恼怒，“你为什么想要分手？...是羽生结弦欺负你了？”

她一拍大腿站起身：“天没事，姐去给你讨回公道来——”

金博洋懵了，赶紧抓住隋文静的手腕：“停停停，老铁你冷静点。人现在在日本还是多伦多你都不清楚要怎么去为我讨回公道来？”

见女孩平静下来，他又道：“...而且羽生人真挺好的。对我也挺好的。”

隋文静莫名其妙的看着金博洋，又知道他在重要的事情上不是耍性子闹小孩子脾气的人，只能叹气：“那为啥要分手呢？”

金博洋耸肩：“迟早的事吧，就算我不提，羽生应该也会提的。”

“我们都搞不懂对方。”

隋文静不喜欢听这话，她刚想说你们搞不懂对方那当初费那么大劲在一起干什么，但这话终究还是没有出口。

她盯着低着头的小孩看了一会，试图找点别的什么话题：“...嗯？我记得你前阵子不是打了耳洞吗？现在合上了？”

金博洋愣愣的眨眼，下意识抬手摸了摸自己的耳垂，无所谓的耸肩：“哦，可能现在不戴耳钉，没怎么管它就合上了。”

“您就不能走心点戳个耳棍进去？到时候想戴耳钉了又得去重新打一次。就慢慢疼吧。”

金博洋笑笑：“啊呀。以后的事，以后再说呗。”

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

有时候羽生结弦确实不太理解金博洋。

他看着金博洋对着镜子往自己的耳洞附近喷酒精，那里最近好像有点发炎，红得让羽生结弦不由皱眉。

“博洋。”

金博洋把耳钉重新戳进右耳的耳洞里：“嗯？”

“为什么要打耳洞？”

“因为要戴耳钉呀。”

“为什么要戴耳钉？”

“因为好看啊。”

“不戴也很好看啊...”羽生结弦小声的嘟嚷，“明明那么怕疼一个人。而且打耳洞还不和我说。”

“这种小事还要报告一下？没有很疼，放心吧您哎。”

羽生结弦还是皱眉：“但现在不就发炎了吗？”

“每次都这个样子，受伤也好，生病不舒服也是，博洋什么也不和我说，每次等我知道了都是担心得要命。”

金博洋从镜子里瞥了人一眼：“那你不也一样吗？上次训练扭到脚踝连续一星期连冰都上不了不也没和我说？如果不是小车说漏嘴你是不是要一直瞒着我？”

羽生结弦一愣：“我......”

“OK不说这个了。再说我怕我们会打起来。”

“怎么可能打起来——？”羽生结弦把头摇成拨浪鼓，“...舍不得的。”

金博洋从镜子里看到这人的反应被逗笑了，左边的耳洞在发炎他怕自己戴不好耳钉，于是走到羽生结弦身边去，“帮帮我？”

看着面前的金博洋蹲下身子，把耳钉递过来，羽生结弦不知所措：“不是发炎了吗？戴着没关系？”

金博洋苦笑：“不戴洞就要合上的啊。已经消过毒没什么问题了的。”

“好吧。”

羽生结弦接过耳钉碰了碰小朋友的耳垂，找到那个洞后小心翼翼的把耳钉给戳进去。

金博洋眨眨眼：“还是很好看的，是吧？”

“是很好看。”羽生结弦揉了一把恋人蓬松的刘海，“但我还是很难过啊。”

“以前看过一句话是说。耳朵其实是人的心脏，”他在空气中画了颗心，“因为把两边的耳朵合起来看的话就很像心脏。博洋打了耳洞，是不是心里也受伤了？”

金博洋又没忍住噗的一声笑出来，羽生结弦在某些方面是真的可爱得不行，和平日里上冰训练眼神杀人的那个简直判若两人。

他没忍心打破这恋人幼稚的想法，伸长手臂搂住他的腰：“如果有人能乖一点听话一点的话，可能就不会了。”

凑得近了羽生结弦能闻到金博洋身上香甜的味道和医用酒精的味道混在一起，有点怪，但他不讨厌。

他把怀里软软的恋人搂紧了一点：“如果我听话，博洋也会乖吗？”

“不知道。”金博洋抬起脑袋来冲羽生结弦笑，“反正都是骗子。凑合过呗。”

这话一时呛得羽生结弦接不上来，喉咙里像塞了一团棉花，发不出声音。

他没办法反驳。

有时候羽生结弦确实搞不懂金博洋。他就像一朵云，即使一直注视着在瞬间也会变化成千万种形状，猜不着也摸不透。

沉默很久，他听到自己的嘴巴在说话：“既然博洋打了耳洞。那今年的礼物干脆就送一对漂亮的耳钉吧...嗯，也许我也可以去打一个？这样就可以带情侣款了呢。”

金博洋翻白眼：“礼物这种东西提前说一点意思也没有——而且我觉得你戴耳钉的话会不好看，算了吧。”

“......活了这么久，第一次被别人说我不好看居然是自己的恋人，好伤心呢。”

他抬头看羽生结弦，笑眯眯的，反正没有一点伤心的样子。

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 崽崽看着甜甜的，但其实真的很难看出来他在想什么吧。  
> 写这篇的时候很想表达出这样的感觉，但显然失败了...

Let us make a Thousand mistakes

让我们犯上一千次错误

'cause we will never learn

因为我们永远不能明白

My Obsession-Cinema Bizarre

金博洋喝得烂醉那天是被金杨捡回来的。

小孩这个样子根本就送不回家，金妈妈看到了估计会被气吐血，打了个电话报平安后金杨索性扛着人在附近的酒店要了间房。

金博洋迷迷糊糊的睁了睁眼，刚有点意识立马就被甩在了床上，突然的冲击让他的脑子又晕乎的天旋地转。

“干啥啊...！就不能轻点——”

把你捡回来还那么大脾气。金杨冷哼一声：“我还想知道你要干啥呢，金博洋。很能喝嘛，要不是店里老板跟我们熟打电话要我去领你回来，今晚你还不知道会呆在哪个角落。”

床上的小孩愣了一下，顺着声音往金杨的方向看去：“......江哥？”

“还江哥江哥。我现在很生气知道不，你怎么回事？”

“我难过。”

“所以一个人跑出来喝闷酒？......你为什么难过？”

“我今天失恋了。”

“你失恋了。”金杨点点头，过了几秒才反应过来，震惊的看着床上的人，“等等、你失恋...你和羽生分手了？”

金博洋嗯一声。

“妈的那个王八蛋——”

“分手我提的。”

金杨刚要发作，小孩一句话愣是浇下来桶冷水：“难过的话干啥提分手？”

天花板的灯光亮得有点刺眼，金博洋抬手臂遮了一下：“羽生前几天那场公开的上冰练习，你看了吗？”

“没有。怎么了？”

“他的手套，我不喜欢。”

金杨没忍住笑了一下：“所以分手了？”

“一部分吧。审美太不合格，我受不了。”

“那估计你也受不了你自己。”

金博洋哈哈哈的捶床抗议：“这话扎心了啊。”

笑声和响动慢慢停下来，金杨看着小孩在床上动也不动一下，以为他睡着了，走向前瞅了一眼：“天天？”

金博洋把脑袋往旁边偏了偏，找了个稍微舒服点的位置，摆了摆手，沉默许久后哼哼了两声：“……很多原因的。”

金杨被这含糊的话搞得一头雾水：“什么？”

“分手啊...很多原因的。”

凑近一点，金杨看见金博洋脸颊有液体滑落下来的痕迹，不知道是哭了，还是灯光太刺眼。

“反正就，和偶像谈恋爱的这种故事情节，我大概再也不会相信了。”

金博洋没有想到羽生结弦真的会送他一对耳钉，样式是他的“博洋”两个字的字母缩写。

金博洋得到它的时候耳洞早就没再发炎，与那会儿跟他闹脾气又小心翼翼帮他戴耳钉的人也分开很久了。

他盯着装耳钉的盒子看了很久，也不知道在想些什么，过了一会又把目光转移到跟着耳钉一起被送来的那张写着日文的小纸条上。

——あなたは雲

跟羽生结弦在一起的时候金博洋的日语也没学到多少皮毛，他看不懂，也懒得百度，索性纸条推到了一边，把自己的耳钉给摘掉，又把那对耳钉小心翼翼是从盒子里取出来，对着镜子把它戳进了耳洞里，好奇的打量一番。

“......真难看啊。”

后来很长一段时间，金博洋都不戴耳钉了。

他变得很忙碌。忙训练，忙比赛，忙商演，忙俱乐部出的活动，等忙着忙着，他懒得管的耳洞合上了，戴过一次的耳钉也不见了。

意识到耳钉不见了的时候金博洋很着急，家里和宿舍翻箱倒柜的到处找，后来时间久了他也就放弃了。

有一次金杨问他：“所以你现在和羽生真的一点交流都没有了？”

金博洋低着头玩手机：“不会啊。比赛了见到打招呼的。”

“就这样？”

“嗯...还有拥抱吧。gala偶尔也会一起聊聊什么的。”

金杨又想到那天因为分手喝得烂醉的小孩，而现在在他身上却找不到一点那会的影子了。

“天天，说实话我很想知道。你真的爱过羽生结弦吗？”

金博洋没回话，低着脑袋，指节在手机上快速的滑动。

“今天关注的人啥都没发啊...挺没意思的。”

那对耳钉终究还是被找到了。

年末大扫除那天妈妈在清理金博洋的房间，捡出来这个积满灰的首饰盒，她把在客厅擦玻璃的儿子叫过来。

“唉，都多大人了咋还乱丢东西呢。”妈妈无奈的叹气，“这啥啊...耳钉吗？你看看还要不？”

金博洋看着桌上的小盒子，不由自主的把手里的抹布捏得老紧。

他盯着那个盒子看了很久，久到眼睛都忘记眨，干涩得发疼。

眨眼睛的时候掉出来一点液体，金博洋抬起胳臂擦了一下，转过身。

“不要了。我现在没耳洞，也不想去打了，怕疼。扔掉吧。”

Fin.

——————————————————

あなたは雲

你是云。


End file.
